A vehicle frequently includes displaceable panels such as doors, a hood, a trunk lid, a hatch, and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with the vehicle structure of a vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when a panel is closed.
A door latch typically includes a fork bolt or claw that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position when the door is closed to latch the door in the closed position. The claw is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent or pawl that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The pawl is spring biased into the engaged position and thus, holds the claw in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the claw when it is moved to the disengaged position so that the door can be opened. The claw is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated door jamb when the door is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the pawl engages the claw to ensure the assembly remains latched.
In order to open a vehicle door, an outer door handle is coupled to a release lever by a cable. Application of an extreme force to the vehicle panel and/or the corresponding latch secured thereto may be transferred to the release cable, thereby causing the release lever to actuate the pawl and open the latch and/or unlatch the panel from the vehicle. For example, during a vehicle crash door sheet metal or other parts may shear and may create a pulling force on the release cable and thus manipulate the release lever which is operatively coupled to other components of the latch.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch wherein unintended movement of the release lever is limited to prevent undesired opening of a vehicle panel and/or its associated latch.